The Hogwarts Files
by fishertowers
Summary: We all have to answer to somebody. The story of the girl who will take down the most evil guy in the world. Not Voldemort, someone slightly more unassuming. New Summary
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

_Prologue_

_To Erin Murdagh-_

_Her name is Abbey. Normally, I would never ask you to do anything like this, but you were the only one of my friends that could keep a secret. You were my best friend at school; I know you will be a good mother to Abbey. If nothing else, just protect her and send her to Hogwarts. I know that you and Michael Mason are getting married and he might have to move back to the States, but give her at least one year at our old school. We are leaving with our son because he is in danger, now so this letter must be cut short. Please tell her who we are, but leave her brother out of the story, and tell no one else. _

_Yours truly,_

_Ellie_


	2. Chapter 1

_Abbey's Files_

_2 SEPTEMBER 1999_

My name is Abbey Mason and I am nearly sixteen years old. I have really wavy and bright red hair and hazel colored eyes. Funny that my 'family' is all blond. Not really, I am adopted.

My parents and older brother died in a fire when I was four months old. They lived in Britain, as did the Masons, but my father got transferred to the States when I was five. I don't have an accent anymore, but whenever Erin and I go back to Scotland, I slip back into my native tongue.

My father works for a wizarding magazine called '_The Quibbler_'. I am great friends with the daughter of the editor. Luna and I have so much in common and she introduced me to this great girl in our year named Ginny Weasly. Luna is in Ravenclaw, like me, and she introduced me to her on the train yesterday .She thought that we would be good friends since we look so alike. I guess Luna was right. Who knew that the eccentric Luna Lovegood could be so sensible?

Today we started our last year at Hogwarts, and my first year here. I have been attending Salem Prepatory School since I was six.

In the States you 'get your letter' at six years old, so you become highly schooled in nearly all practices of magic before we enter our formal job training. Even though Salem is a magic school, we are given the choice of a magic only education, or a mix of muggle education as well. Muggle stuff is such a bore. Anyway, back to the normal train of thoughts….

Today was a blur. Luna guided me through breakfast and then Charms, Divination, Transfiguration, lunch, and double potions. Tomorrow I have Herbology, Potions, DADA, and Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. Luna and I had Charms and Transfiguration with Ginny. I have to leave my precious files to their rest. I have to

go do my hideous homework…

_3 SEPTEMBER 1999_

Yet another hectic day, but it was all right. Unfortunately, Luna had no classes together today, but I had every single one with ginny. I don't understand why teachers give us so much homework on the second bay back, or there at all. Tonight in the common room, Luna told a very famous story about a boy in England who was able to stop the most evil wizard of all time as a baby. I thought that this was either an old wives tale or just a bedtime story about long ago. I was apparently wrong in this fact. He would be in the year ahead of us, but this "Harry Potter" took his seventh year off with his two best friends in search of something that would kill He-who-must-not-be-named. Apparently, he was Ginny's boyfriend and he still loved her, but there was something about YNW **(A/N You-Know-Who YNW. He-who-must-not-be-named HWMNBN)** might try and kill her to get to Harry. Tragic. But here is the interesting thing, Luna showed me a picture of him from the paper (Apparently Harry despises the Daily Prophet, and he should when there is stuff like the Quibbler out there!) and he looked a lot like my dad. My mom and Erin were best friends at Hogwarts and there was a picture of her and my parents at their wedding ( there was another man in the photo, presumably the best man, but I only saw him for a second, because he walked out of the picture)! It is kind of funny, as in funny-weird.

_Ginny's Files_

_2 SEPTEMBER 1999_

Dear Diary:

When Luna came into our train compartment, it was like she was carrying a mirror. I went to hug her and there was a girl, who was apparently in our year. Luna introduced her as Abbey Mason. It sounds as if Abbey was born in England and she lived here until she was five. Then her dad moved the family to _New _England (Funny, isn't it! Well you are just a journal so it doesn't matter if you think it is funny.) Her dad is the editor for the American Quibbler, but she doesn't seem nearly as, well, loony as Luna. Abbey has red hair, hazelish-brownish eyes, and she looks a lot like me. I had Transfiguration and Charms with Abbey today and even though I have been the best in transfigiuration in our year, She does seventh year "Transfigs" like they are first year spells. I wonder if she is Hermione's long-lost little sister. Freaky. Alas, I must return to the long and tedious tradition of Homework. Goodbye from the fiery redheaded seventh year.

_3 SEPTEMBER 1999_

Dear Diary:

Today Luna had all of her elective classes, as did Abbey and I (did I just write that? It sounds like my mother!) But in a different order. It is rather odd that a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor have all of these classes together. I suppose that Flitwick and McGonagall planned this. I forgot to write about how odd it was to see a gigantic seventh year standing in the sea of first years.

Speaking of odd, Abbey carries around this funny little thing she calls a cumpyootir. She says that it is a muggle device that she got reconfigured to run on magic. Sounds like something my dad would do. In this cumpyootir she keeps music, pictures, an "inter-net" and her journal. She says that it is safer than using an actual diary (after Riddle I will definitely believe her on that) because best friends prying eyes can't get in it's locked. Very Odd.

_4 SEPTEMBER 1999_

Dear diary:

This morning after breakfast, Luna and Abbey showed me a newspaper clipping from after the Ministry incident of the six of us. It was a little disconcerting, because in the picture Harry's arm is around my shoulder. I guess it just made me feel a little weird. Then, here comes the really, really, REALLY disconcerting part. There is a picture of Abbey's birth parents and her adoptive mom (and a best man, but his face was shadowed). Abbey's dad looks almost exactly like Harry except for the obvious differences (no scar and eye color). That was really weird. This weekend we are going to research stuff in the library, if we can find out who Abbey's parents are, that would mean that we would know who she is.

On a less-freaky note, as I am still Quidditch captain, I have to hold tryouts. Here is a list of the slots that need filling:

Keeper

One Chaser

Seeker

Last year Dean and Seamus made a very good keeper/chaser team. Peakes and Coote work very well still. Demelza will most likely be captain next year. Urgh. I can't take my mind off of what Abbey and Luna told me.

_Abbey's Files_

_4 SEPTEMBER 1999_

I think that Ginny is a little shocked about the whole photo thing. She says I should ask Hagrid, the gamekeeper. He apparently was a good friend of Harry's and his parents. Tomorrow we will go down to his hut, and ask him, but Luna warned us to phrase our questions carefully. Unfortunately, I have quite a bit of charms homework this evening, so I must bid my files Adieu

_PS- I tried to explain to ginny what a computer was, but I still don't think she got it. _


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only work in the HP world, JKR created it.

_Hogwarts Files _

_2 AUGUST 1982 _

Birth of: Witch

Name: Abbey ?

Lineage: _Mother:? Father:?_

Birth-date: 30 July 1982

Year of entrance to Hogwarts: 1992

Biography: Left on doorstep of Erin Murdagh one day after birth. No knowledge of parents/ ancestry.

Physical features: Red hair/ Hazel Eyes

_Abbey's Files_

_5 SEPTBEMBER 1999_

This afternoon Ginny and I went down to see Hagrid. He is a wild looking man with a big black beard, to tall to be allowed, and had smiling eyes. Apparently he thought that he was drunk because he asked if he was seeing double, looking at Ginny and me. We showed him the picture of Erin and of my parents, and he said:

'Well, gee, Ginny this here looks like Erin Murdagh with Lily and James Potter at their wedding. How did you get this photo Abbey?'

I told him that my mom gave me that photo when I was about six, but I had no idea or clue of who the couple was until then. Erin told me that my mom didn't want me to know who I was until I was ready. I never understood that at all, I just thought that my mom didn't love me, or that I was a product of a love affair. Once again my life has become freaky. I just wish I Erin had told who I 'belonged' to when I was a kid. When Hagrid said that the people in the picture were Lily and James Potter, Ginny looked like that she was going to fall off of her seat. Since tomorrow is Saturday, the three of are going to see the headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, to get permission to search the school records of students. Since she used to be the Gryffindor head of house, Ginny thinks that she had some pull. And besides, Ginny's parents are her friends.

Today in Charms, Flitwick taught us to make a charm that sets glamour upon the desired object. Since we had to be in Partners (Flitwick had already made assigned pairs) it was rather difficult to talk to Ginny and Luna about research tomorrow. Anyway, back to the classes, after we had practiced and stuff, Flitwick called our pairs up to "demonstrate" our knowledge. Ginny made Luna very, very short, approximately 2 feet tall and Ginny became a very old woman with wrinkles and grey hair after Luna's turn with the wand. When it was Colin Creevy's and my turn, I gave him Rabbit ears, a rabbit tail and a really long grey mustache. But what happened next (I know what happened, but not why it so disruptive) made everybody very quiet. Colin knew he wasn't very good at the spell, so all he did was change my hair and eye color, giving me emerald green eyes and shortish unruly black hair that stuck up. I wasn't crazy about the eye color, but I loved the hair, and just when I was about to ask Professor Flitwick if I could keep the hair, when he went tumbling off his pile of books screaming: '_OH, NO. IT CANNOT BE!'_ in his squeaky little voice. In the States, we have a little saying about awkward moments in class called "Saved by the Bell". It was applicable to that moment.

_Ginny's Files_

_5 SEPTBEMBER 1999_

Dear Diary:

Today after classes, we went to see Hagrid about Abbey's photo and he confirmed my suspicions that the people in the photo were the Potters. All we have to do now is ask McGonagall for permission to search the Hogwarts records and such. Easier said than done. I am going to bed now, Quidditch tryouts were really rough.

_PS- Today we did glamour spells and Colin made abbey look a lot like Harry, without changing facial structure. Odd._

_Sybil Trelawney's Files  
ELEVENTH DAY OF THE RULING OF VIRGO_

Another prophecy has come true, that brings a total of real prophecies up to….. ONE!!!! Yahoooooooooooo! I am a real divinator. I mustn't let Minerva see this, my job is already on the line.

**(A/N I know that S. Trelawney's made two prophecies, but she doesn't know that she is the one who made those)**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to any of the Harry Potter Books. I just own this story.

This Chapter is dedicated to Grace Yuan and Gracie Seiff!

**(A/N I am so so so so so so so so so sorry in the delay in updating. My house was under construction after flooding. I am so so so so so so so so sorry once again. I hope you like this chapter!!!)**

_Ginny's Files_

_6 September 1999_

Dear Diary:

Once again, when Luna and I were looking for Abbey, we found her in the library. Now I am really wondering if she is Hermione's long lost sister. She is just like her in everything but appearances. When Luna and I reached the table she was sitting at, I saw that she was reading 'The Quibbler', so typical of her. I also saw a subscription of the 'Daily Prophet on the table. Not so Abbey-ish. But what really got to me was that on the cover of both periodicals; the headlines each said something about YNW, but I didn't really see them, because the table was covered in Abbey's Homework. When I examined the photographs I saw Ron grinning up at me, his hands entwined with Hermione, also beaming. However, as the photo of Harry smiled at me, I could sense that not everything was as well it seemed.

"My goodness, I can't find a single article in any of these without mentioning Harry Potter and His faithful sidekicks. I can't even find a word search with out one of he answers being 'Harry Potter'. My goodness." She then set 'The quibbler' aside.

"It just so happens Miss Mason, that one of the 'Faithful Sidekicks' is my brother. The sheepish looking one that has his hand wrapped Hermione Granger." I kind of like it when Abbey rants about Harry Potter. I guess it is just because she doesn't understand who he is, rather like someone else I know- Er-_knew. _

"Ginny, do you remember that time we went to the Department of Ministries and Harry had that little glass ball that Broke? I seem to think that it was important. I cannot fathom why." Ahh, the ever aloof Luna, she always misses the exact point of the conversation.

"Abbey, what are the articles about? I mean did anyone die? Is it serious?" Anything involving YNW and Harry cannot be good. She seemed to have forgotten what we were talking about having moved onto her charms homework.

"Something about Harry Potter killing somebody and a war being over. That Harry guy is going to have to go to that Az-ka –da-ban-i-a Place for murder. That guy he killed was a Lord!"

"Abbey, don't be silly! Harry just saved the entire population of Muggles, Squibs, and Muggleborns from being killed! Lord…_Voldemort," _I shuddered as I said his name for the first time, "Lord Voldemort was Evil."

"Oh, so that explains why there is going to be a parade tomorrow and we have the day off school to go into Hogsmeade to see the Heroes? Okay, well I have to finish this charms essay on Biting Teacups." I had never seen Abbey so indifferent in the week I have known her. But now I was dreading the whole Parade thing, because I would mean that I would probably have to see Harry again.

"I am so excited about the Parade, I mean it is just like welcoming the War Heroes come home, right? I mean how often does a student at Hogwarts get a free day off school to go see a parade and celebrate the downfall of evil." There was the Abbey I knew.

"I will see you later Abbey. Luna, do you want to go down to supper with me? Bye Abbey." And with that the two of us proceeded to the Great Hall.

LUNA'S FILES

_Twelfth Day of the Ruling of Virgo_

To the great and Powerful Diary:

I have decided that now that since both of my best friends keep a diary, that I will too. I will include a list of interesting things I have learned today.

Here goes: Polyjuice Potion can cure Dragon Pox

Levitation Charm is useful for getting Homework from the room

HWMNBN was killed yesterday

Professor Trelawney has predicted that a squirrel would talk to her. The squirrel talked to her yesterday! It told her that she had made 3 other prophecies in the past.

Abbey Mason Looks Like Lily Potter.

I guess I should include that we have tomorrow off of school, because there is a Parade in honor Harry, Hermione and Ron's triumph over the Dark Lord.

Ginny and I ate dinner together outside, after gathering our food. Who knew that you could take food outside the Great Hall?

_Abbey's Files_

_6 SEPTEMBER 1999_

I can't wait to talk to Harry Potter. Ginny told me that she is _going_ to send a letter to Ron asking him if her friend (that means me) could talk to Harry. She made it sound like I was a ditzy girl. Oh well. I think that we might be related, but ginny doesn't think so. She says that Harry with the Dursley's because Harry had no other relatives that Dumbledore knew of. Plus, she added, if Dumbledore didn't know if Harry had a sister, than there would be no way I was related to him. Ginny and Luna seem to think that I am Hermione's long lost sister. I told them that I was secretly a granger, and I had a mad desire to be a dentist, but they didn't know what a dentist was. It ruined the joke entirely because I had to explain that to them.

Tomorrow there will be a Parade in Hogsmeade, and Since I got a permission slip signed before I flooed over here, I can go into the village without being in one of the 1sst or 2nd year escorted groups. At least Erin remembered before she shipped me off to the Lovegood's house. I read somewhere that Hogsmeade is the only entirely magical village in all of Great Britain. Ginny seems slightly nervous about the whole Parade thing, probably because Her brother might have changed or something. Oh well, goodnight my trusty files because Professor Wigulbut (Yes that really is his Name) has assigned an atrociously long DADA essay due next Thursday.

_Ginny's Files_

_6 September 1999 (Second Entry)_

Dear Diary:

As excited as Luna and Abbey are about the Parade and seeing everybody (Heavens knows that Abbey talked about meeting Harry and chatting with him enough), I am only looking forward to 2things: No school and Seeing Ron and Hermione. I am dreading seeing Harry again. Who would know if he fell in love with someone else and had forgotten about me? Who would know if he really never loved me, Ron just forced him to go out with me? All of this thinking about horrible thoughts has worn me out.

**(A/N I am so sorry again about the delay in updating. Please review, not just my story, but also any story you read. Reviews mean everything to a writer. Sorry, but keep Reading. I might be able to get another one up before the end of Turkey Day Break. Happy Thanksgiving!)**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Abbey's character. The rest belongs to JKR

**(A/N Please let me know if you would like longer chapters or more frequent updates)**

_Ginny's Files_

_7 September 1999_

Dear Diary:

The dreaded day has finally arrived, and is sure dreary. Abbey has been practically bouncing up and down all the way to Hogsmeade. Luna drifted ethereally down to High Street, being carried by the tides of students. I walked down to the gates and into Hogsmeade with Colin and Demelza; discussing the least Harry-ish issue I could think of-Nutrition. It was apparent to Colin and Demelza that I didn't want to talk about Harry, so they turned the conversation to cleaning products

The strange thing was that I really am kinda looking forward to seeing- and speaking- to Harry. But as we neared the station the butterflies trying to mate in my stomach turned into wriggling snakes. At this point we caught up with Luna and Abbey, although I don't think they didn't even acknowledged our arrival (They were deeply engrossed in a conversation about Crumple horned- Snorkacks).

By the time we had arrived at the train station, where we would be awaiting and greeting our 'heroes', the 5 of us were so far in the back of the crowd we couldn't even hear the band playing. Not that the _Enchanted Stars_ were playing anything decent. Just then the roaring of the train was just perceptible over the murmur of the crowd. The dreaded moment of the dreaded day had finally arrived.

_**HERMIONE GRANGER'S FILES**_

**_7TH OF SEPTEMBER 1999_**

After the rather tedious ceremony preformed by Rufus Scrimegeour and parade down High Street, the three of us were allowed by our publicist of "Adventures of the Golden Trio" to mingle with our old school mates. I had scanned the entire crowd for my pseudo-sister, but she found me first. I was nearly knocked flat on my back by another girl who I mistakenly thought was ginny, only to be knocked over by the _real _Ginny. Apparently, Abbey (The fake-Ginny's name) _just had_ to get to Honeyduke's. I wonder if she was really a long lost Weasley. Ginny quickly explained that Abbey was a transfer student from Salem Prep. Abbey thought that she might be related to Harry. Interesting concept, but she is more likely a Weasley. Ginny asked how I was doing, where she could contact me, and other related topics, mind you I was still in a puddle. I told her that I was doing fine, but my slowly soaking feet were starting to freeze and she could contact me via mud puddles. The two of them looked puzzled with each other and then pulled me up, laughing. As Ginny pulled me into a hug, I told her a piece of advice that I hoped would help her.

_Abbey's Files_

_7 SEPTEMBER 1999_

Right now I am in the Hospital Wing, but that is for later. I feel so stupid. I can't believe I knocked over Harry Potter's girlfriend, well, not his girlfriend, just his friend who happened to be a girl. Hermione is actually Ron's girlfriend, as in Ginny's older brother Ron. After I raced down to Hogsmeade in the pouring rain (I hate British weather) discussing the positive benefits that crumple horned Snorkacks can bring to society, I knocked over THE Hermione Granger. Ginny then proceeded to embarrass me further by saying that I thought that I might be distantly be related to Harry Potter. I am thoroughly disgusted with this result.

Finally, after lunch at the 3 Broomsticks with Luna, I did get to see Harry. But, Before I could get a 'Hello, my name is Abbey Mason' in a sixth year, Romilda Vane I believe her name is, came up and started flirting ruthlessly. Somewhere from behind the three of us (Harry looking scared and bored; Romilda having a determined air with her words; and me with a look of affronted disgust on my face from listening to Romilda) jumped when we heard a noise that sounded like 'Hem, Hem' behind us. Harry was so startled that he jumped about a mile. Luna told me a story about a DADA teacher named Umbrella or some other thing like that. She was a real meanster, and she coughed like that. It was just Ginny though. She told Romilda "Romilda, Oliver Wood is over there, and I think he just waved to you!" Well, she was out of there in about a third of a second. Boy, could I be any more thankful. The minute I started talking to Harry, I passed out. The last thing I remember is waking up here.

**(A/N I am sorry about the delay.)**


	6. Chapter 5

8 September 1999

Hospital Wing Files:

Poppy Pomfrey

Patient's Name: _Mason, Abbey_

Age, Year: _16, 7th Year_

Ailment Description: _Fainted and had an epileptic fit. (Reason Unknown) on September the Seventh. Has remained in an unconscious state, no signs of improvement._

Possible Diagnosis: _Concussion, Power-eliminating spells, Anticipation, Hyperactivity, Fatigue _

Notes:_ Miss Luna Lovegood has not slept and or left Miss Mason's side. The Headmistress seems more worried about this than other injuries that have occurred in previous injuries. Patient is muttering nonsensical syllables, sounds like Aramaic. _

Luna's Files

14th Day of the Ruling of Virgo

To the Great and Powerful Diary:

I am awaiting the return of Abbey to the land of the living. While in Hogsmeade, she passed out and started seizing. The whole school seems to think she was poisoned. I don't think so; I think something else caused it.

Currently, Abbey is thrashing about on the Hospital Wing bed, creating a good environment for studying. Madame Pomfrey is extremely worried about how Abbey will fare after this ordeal, as no one knows what happened to her. The rumors in school (not that I believe any number of them) say that Abbey fainted at the opportunity to meet Harry. I still think that something is fishy, so I am going with ginny to the library to research, starting at family trees.

Ginny's Files

9 September 1999

Dear Diary:  
Tomorrow Luna and I are going to the library after classes. We are looking up everything from newspaper clipping to family trees. Today I got a note from the head of house, Professor Llewellyn, of Gryffindor stating to Madam Pince that I could take out any materials I requested. Luna got the same note from Flitwick.

On a side note, my first round of Quidditch tryouts are tonight. So, Luna will be with Abbey by herself tonight (Not that I really mind, She is more Luna's friend than mine, and she is in Ravenclaw). I sincerely hope that I can find as good a line up as last year's. We took the Quidditch Cup and it made me feel so much better after that. I asked Llewellyn if I could have and assistant coach this year and she said that her answer would depend on the candidate. Demelza was the only one qualified for the job, and she was one of my best friends. It was agreed between us that Demelza could help. I just can't wait for the tryouts! Oh, that was the bloody bell that just rang. I had been so busy writing I forgot to eat Lunch!

9 September 1999 (Second entry)

Dear Diary:  
I was so jittery and excited about tryouts that I couldn't focus in class. I will have to copy Demelza or Colin's notes from all my afternoon classes. They were so boring today, that had I not been so excited, I would have fallen asleep.

My tryouts went well, but I haven't held the seeker tryouts yet, besides the fact that they take time, that broom will be the hardest to fill. Lots of sentimental value on this position. The list are narrowed down for the other keeper and chaser though. I can't wait for the next session: "callbacks".

11 September 1999

Hospital Wing Files:

Poppy Pomfrey

Patient's Name: _Mason, Abbey_

Age, Year: _16, 7th Year_

Ailment Description: _Fainted and had an epileptic fit. (Reason Unknown) on September the Seventh. Has remained in an unconscious state, woke up today_

Possible Diagnosis: _Concussion, Power-eliminating spells, Anticipation, Hyperactivity, Fatigue _

Notes:_ Miss Mason has finally awaken. She seems to know no reason whatsoever why she fainted. I personally think that she has a teeny crush on the hero of our time. But she denies it, saying that would just be disgusting. Ahh, young love. Abbey says that she doesn't remember anything beyond Romilda Vane coming up to talk to Harry. _

_Abbey's Files_

_13 September 1999_

Madame Pomfrey seems to think that I am in love with Harry, if it turns out that I am related to him, which would be disgusting. But, she has no idea why I collapsed, which why I am still in this forsaken place. So far I have missed a week's worth of classes, but loyal Luna brings me my assignments and her notes everyday. As grateful as I am for that, it doesn't make up for actually attending the lecture. Apparently, Ginny's Quidditch tryouts went well, but I still hope that Ravenclaw will beat her team next month in the first match. Friday, Luna and Hermione (Ginny forgot that she had tryouts when she told Luna that she could help) found some interesting information. It doesn't make much sense to me, but to Hermione, the files make perfect sense. I am glad ginny asked her to help; she knows that library like I know my pet squirrel.

One piece was an excerpt from a journal of four Hogwarts seventh year boys. Hermione says that she met three out of the four of them, but she won't divulge their true names. The other bit of evidence that they found was an issue of the daily prophet from November 1st, 1982. The front page said something about Harry becoming 'the Boy Who Lived'. They told me to flip a few pages and told me to stop when I found what they were so interested in. In a small three inch-by-three inch square, an article talking about a four month old baby girl, that had been abandoned on a doorstep asking if anyone was missing a baby. I didn't know how that tied into me, until I remembered the date. It was the day that Erin found me. Then Hermione said that she had 'borrowed' my laptop, and ran the photograph of my parents with the photo of Lily and James Potter. I had seen the results saying that it was a match, and then the same fainting fit occurred as the first time. Now I feel really pathetic and weak, which in turn makes me feel weird. But alas, I have several days worth of homework to make up. And now, Madame Pomfrey refuses to release me until a second set of diagnostic potions shows their results.

Daily Prophet/ Abbey's Computer Files

It has been discovered that a baby girl, approximately 4 months old, has been abandoned on a doorstep in Edinburgh at the Home of Miss Erin Murdaugh. Miss Murdaugh is currently trying to locate the infant's parents. If you have any information regarding the disappearance of this child, please contact Miss Murdaugh, by floo, at 1330B Rose Street. –_By Rita Skeeter_

The Most Important Files of The Marauders

October the Twelfth 1976

**_Messr. Moony would like to say that that his position of headboy has not improved the behavior of his fellow comrades Padfoot and Prongs. Messr. Padfoot pulled yet another prank on Miss Lily Evans, and Messr. Prongs reciprocated by performing a prank on Miss Amaryllis Thornapple. He also wishes to state that he doesn't not see the need to sabotage the significant other of one's best friend. _**

_**Messr. Padfoot would like to point out that he is not trying to sabotage Messr. Prongs' chances with Miss Evans, he just thinks that she deserves better than Messr. Prongs' bigheaded personality.**_

_Messr. Prongs would like to say in his defense that after six years, he managed to woo Miss Evans into becoming his companion._

**Messr. Wormtail would like to say that he thinks that Celestina Warbeck is very beautiful. He also wishes to remind Messr. Padfoot that a Miss Iris Mason is spending quite a bit of time with Messr. Moony. His point is that he has had several weeks of her companionship. **

_**Messr. Padfoot would like to provide his congratulations to Messr. Moony stating that this would indeed be a great accomplishment, considering his reputation as a ladies man. He would also like to ask Messr. Prongs if he and his female escortwould like to join Miss Thornapple and himself in a 'double date' this weekend in Hogsmeade.**_

_Messr. Prongs would have to check with the light of his life, Miss Evans, to provide the appropriate answer. And I believe the ring we all just heard was the end of our lunch break!_


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Dedication: This Chapter is dedicated to Amy! Merry X-mas (A little Late)

**(A/N Sorry about the delay, I meant to update over the Christmas Break and then my finals came. Also, I had no ideas. I have established Points A and B, but I didn't know how to get to point D. I hope that makes sense if not, Review! Thanks)**

_Abbey's Files_

_15 SEPTEMBER 1999_

Madame Pomfrey's diagnostic potions revealed nothing at all. Apparently, I can leave this insipid prison of a hospital wing tomorrow. Luna is supposed to bring the newest issue of "The Quibbler" with her when she brings up my homework. I can't wait to be back in class with her, listen to the tedious lectures instead of the incessant silence; the classes with inept students trying to give themselves a big nose. Ahhhhhhhhhh, that's the only life for me. Oh, well, that is all the reminiscing about the perfect life for me, because Luna's here bearing the gift of my education.

Ginny's Files

16 September 1999

Dear Diary:

Today the strangest thing happened in charms! A boy with palm tree shape green hair in a black miniskirt whizzed through the door and sent Flitwick toppling off his book stack. All of this commotion just for him to stand on top of the window seat behind the teacher's desk and say 'I saw a squirrel,' in a squeaky voice. After this interruption he strolled nonchalantly to the exit, pausing for a moment to say to Abbey that an Amaryllis Thornapple needed to talk to her. It was quite disturbing actually. But, on a side note, now the three of us (Luna, Abbey, and Myself) can start looking up people with the surname Thornapple.

So far, My Quidditch team is excelling in every front. Well, every one but keeping. I guess no one will ever be as good as Wood was. Speaking of Wood, Ron got us tickets to see Puddlemere United over Christmas Break. I am really quite excited about that, you see (well not really, because you're a diary) there is apparently this _gorgeous_ (Demelza's words, not mine) beater that I _just have_ to see. But that isn't why I am excited, it is because I finally get to spend time with my family, especially Ron. After two summers working as a counselor at Hogwarts new summer school program, I have barely seen them. But, the experience looks good on job applications. So it makes up for the lack of leisure time. Fred and George always say it was a Hermione-ish thing for me to do.

_Abbey's Files_

_16 SEPTEMBER 1999_

Today in my first class of the day some bizarre kid came in and announced to the whole class (as well as myself) that some person with a floral name needed to speak with me, but gave no floo extension or time when I should contact her. Weird! I guess we have a name to research this coming weekend. I am excited for our first official Hogsmeade visit, but given the amount of class that I missed, it is highly unlikely that I will be allowed to go. Sad. I have an essay to write, a unit summary, and two exams to study for; and it is only the middle of September. I already need a vacation. Luna invited me over to her house for the midterm break in October. Only one month away! I can't keep typing tonight however, I have all of those homework and essays!

Ginny's Files

18 September 1999

Dear Diary:

I need to talk to Hermione. She can really help me. I mean, I know that Demelza in perfectly eligible to help me, but she can be a little overeager. Today is the first official Hogsmeade visit for Seventh Years (You are "let out" earlier and more often as you get older). Hermione is great at this sort of thing, but unfortunately, she isn't here. Hold on, there is someone at the door. I guess I am going to have leave this until later, Hermione must have read my mind!

Ginny's Files

18 September 1999

Dear Diary:

I am so relieved that Hermione showed up, I was in such a panic. Maybe I should explain why? Probably. Yes, definitely. Giles Dench from Ravenclaw asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him. (Personally, I think he got Abbey and myself confused, as they are both from the same house). Of course I said yes, why wouldn't I? I mean, Giles is gorgeous (My words not Demelza's!) and he is very smart. He is very nice, at least, that is what Laurel Coulter told me. Her sister went out with him last year, before the Death Eaters got hold of her. Anyway the reason for panic attack: I had nothing to wear, and as fashionable as Demelza is, she doesn't have the whole "Don't worry-there-is-no-way-you-will-throw-up-twelve-timeson-the-way-down-to-the-entry-hall" speech down. Hermione does.

When I questioned Hermione about her knowledge of my date, and how she knew I would need help, she ushered me to the side of my dormitory and told me it was a secret, and that she would tell me why she was at Hogwarts later. When Demelza and Belinda came in the room, Hermione told me that she was staying in the guest wing, on the third floor corridor. Hermione said that she understood that there was a fashion crisis, and was here to help. After that she asked a series of questions, to determine the type of date I was going on, and asked Belinda to come and help her with the styling choices. After rummaging around my trunk for a few minutes, she emerged with a black skirt and a bright green shirt with a white wool sweatshirt. She said some words like casual, yet elegant; fancy, but simple and yadda-yadda-yadda. I pulled my hair back and slipped on some shoes and now I have to go down to the Great Hall!

**(A/N I am sorry again for the delay and the shortness of this chapter, but I promise, that fluff this may be, there is some importance in it. If anyone guesses it in a review hint, hint, they will get a character of their choice in my story!!! Please Review) **


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I worked really hard on this chapter. I know that it is rather bad, but if I get lots of reviews telling me to take it down, I will repost it. This is dedicated to CryoftheWolfChild, and their character Sammy!)**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned HP, because if I did, I would be living in Hogwarts!

Ginny's Files

19 September 1999

Dear Diary:

Well, my date wasn't a total disaster. It was actually pleasant, except when he asked how Phlegm was doing. I ignored that comment, but it hurt me a little. Who is he to ask about my sister in law when he doesn't even know her? Grrrrr. We walked around High Street, and then wandered up to the Shrieking Shack. Giles even believed that the place was haunted, but then again, he transferred here in our fourth year. Apparently, his mother was trying to home-school him, when her hair caught on fire. He is not muggleborn, but his grandmother is a famous muggle actress, Judi Dench! I love her movies; dad shows us films all the time! Back to my date now. We never even walked near Madam Pudifoot's at all, for which I was greatly relived. The place creeps me out. Alas, I have several days' classes' worth of homework to complete this afternoon before school tomorrow morning. And, besides, I asked Sammy if she would help me with transfiguration. Heaven knows, I need it.

Sammy's Files

19 September 1999

I feel too smart for my own good. But I delight in that. Tonight Ginny and I had a good laugh about the way she transfigured the pouffy chintz chair that Belinda was sleeping in into a very small wooden stool. Needless to say, Liny woke up with a 'bump'. Poor Belinda, such beautiful posture. From across the common room Seth was laughing so hard that his self-correcting ink spilled all over the charms essay he was working on. Poor Seth, such beautiful handwriting. After he realized his mistake, the grin slid off of his face and the ink flew back into the bottle with a barely audible _Scourgify _and the common room became silent. Quickly, the common room flew back to full noise and activity level. I went over to see how Seth was doing after telling Ginny to practice turning a beetle into a ladybug. He was back in sync with his charms essay, words flowing out of his quill. When he realized I was there, he smiled and gave me a short hug. Feeling slightly put off, I left my boyfriend to his homework and went back to the tutoring session with Ginny.

We transfigured other things into similar objects with the _**ähnlich**__**maneuvering**_ spell for about another hour. Ginny really has good potential to get an E in her Transfiguration N.E.W.T. She does fine in the similar phylum transfigs, like chairs into stools and beetles into flies, but she can't understand how to do transfigs that involve an entire change. When I told her to attempt to turn the beetle into a match, she ended up with a needle. I don't know why she is having so much trouble with this; she is a genius in everything else. Apparently she is top in every class, except Transfiguration, where she is third. I am first ☺.

We worked for an hour and now I am sitting in an armchair, next to the desk that Seth is sitting at. He finished the charms essay, but now he is working on applications to University. I am going to apply to the European College for Advanced Magical Studies and St. Mungo's. He is applying to both of those as well as World School of Magic and several positions in the Ministry. I wish that he would continue Quidditch, Ginny thinks that He is really talented. I have just two inches of Parchment to finish for Slughorn. Odd man isn't he? Well, ta-ta.

_Abbey's Files_

_19 SEPTEMBER 1999_

I was sitting by the fireplace today in our common room. Luna was reading the newest edition of the American Quibbler, and I was reading the latest issue of the British Quibbler. Finally, I finished the Ever-increasing stack of homework I had in my book-bag. I have finally gotten permission from the Muggle-Studies Professor, (I am absolutely rubbish at remembering his name. Bugs for me.) To use my laptop for class notes and homework. I might even get extra-credit for using it! How cool is that?

I absolutely love Luna. Sean Allen just made fun of her rather beautiful sapphire raven earrings I gave her for her birthday, and she hexed him so bad with the Bat-Bogey Hex, that I think that Even Flitwick won't even be able to counter it.

We saw Ginny today in Potions, and she said that her date with Giles went rather well, but he asked about Phlegm. At this point Luna giggled, and I remained in a state of confusion. She quietly explained that Fleur was her sister-in-law, and Even though she knew that 'Phlegm' and Bill loved each other, she still didn't like her. She is to have two new sisters-in-law by the end of Spring Term. Fred and George (of the Joke Shop, Weasley Wizarding Wheezez!) are getting married. She says that she might have to be a bridesmaid, like she was for Fleur. Then she rambled on about robes and such. After we finished the preparations for the Draught of the Living Death, we headed up to lunch. Slughorn has been going really easy on us this year, mostly review, he is being really nice.

I must go- Flitwick has come bursting through the Bookcases, with Urgent news.

_Abbey's Files_

_16 November 1999_

We have finally come out of this wretched cave and returned to Hogwarts after nearly two months. Perhaps I should explain why? Right. That night that Flitwick came through our bookcases, he told us to grab one possession of ours to take with us into hiding. Oh, yes, and we weren't to bring anything that could be used to transmit messages. I grabbed my jewelry box from Erin with the beautiful earrings and the picture of the 5 of us before Shawn died. Luna, Ever the Lovegood, came down with a box of Quibblers to last a lifetime. We raced down the stairs to wait in the Entry Hall with the rest of Hogwarts. After a quick search we found Ginny, Demelza, and Colin looking for Dennis and Anna. As we were being ushered out of the castle, we found the 4th year and the 1st year being nearly swept away in the tide of older students. We made it down to the gates where the thestral-pulled carriages awaited the entirety of pupils that reside in Hogwarts. The 7 of us piled into the rather small carriage, in order not to lose any of our friends. The eldest sat on the edges to protect our Demelza's sis and Dennis (Much to their protests!). We rode for what seemed to be days, until at long last, the carriages came to a halt. McGonagall gathered us in front of the carriages with the teachers surrounding us. We were given instructions to concentrate on her spot and practice Side-Along Apparition to her location. When the last of the students arrived, we all collapsed from exhaustion. What else do you expect when your body is being forced by a narrow pipe? Professor Therom conjured sleeping bags for us, but all of us were weary from the long distance.

We woke up to horrendously loud noise of pots and pans clanging. I glanced around, realizing that we were in some sort of cave. Kinda. This looked similar to the Anasazi dwellings we had visited in field trips. There were large signs in peeling gold script letters indicating: _Girls→ _and_ ←Boys_ going along flights of stone chairs. Seeing that we were the last ones up, McGonagall stood up to make an announcement.

"I regret to inform you that we will be staying here for an unspecified period of time. Last night, we received credible information that Hogwarts was going to be under the attack of Death Eaters. We have sent owls to your parents that we are unreachable, and we are on a school wide cultural experience. We will not be having classes until we return to Hogwarts." At this we all cheered. "However, you will be assigned to work in chore groups. Later today I will post the rosters around this dwelling. Oh, and students: **DO NOT LEAVE THE CAVE, UNLESS I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO DO SO**"

The Heads of House stood up and called us to start forming a line for breakfast. I went back to grab my robes from where we had slept. I saw Ginny standing there, staring at a cluster of teachers, and I saw a tall boy with spiky black hair. And I knew, without having to see his face, that it was Harry Potter.

After nearly two days of chaos, the rosters were handed out and posted.

**Monday Mornings** Cooking

**Tues. Mornings** Dishes

**Wed. Mornings** off

**Thurs. Mornings** Rounds

**Fri. Mornings** Research

**Sat. Mornings** Cleaning

**Sun. Mornings** Guard

**Mon. ****Evenings** Guard

**Tues. Evenings **Rounds

**Wed. Evenings **Cleaning

**Thurs. Evenings **Dishes

**Fri. Evenings** Data Storing

**Sat. Evenings **Cooking

**Sun. Evenings **Off

So, week by week, we continued this rotation. Also, we were instructed that in the even of attack, we were to gather the 6th and 7th years to fight, as well as the members of the 'DA'. Whatever that is. Attack never came. So we dusted, and cooked, and became archaeologists. Now I am sitting in my comfy chair in front of the fire with my computer, reporting on the events of my life. I am so sorry that I had to leave you behind, dear computer; I missed you terribly, and am quite glad that you survived the raids of the Death Eaters. Next to me, on the couch, is a sleeping Luna. We're upset that I couldn't visit her father, but something strange happened to us. Sadly, the fire is dying, and I must retire to bed for the dreariness of school starts again. YES!!! I must remember to ask Ginny why she never even looked at Harry. Suppressed love?

**(A/N I am really, really, really, really sorry about this delay, Please forgive me? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and I know that this whole 'speeding-up-the-story' thing is lame, but I really needed this to happen. I am aiming for this to be done by July 1****st****, 2007. If I don't, then I will not be able to get my ****Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**** until I am done. Good Deal? FT)**


	9. Chapter 8

_Abbey's Files_

_17 November 1999_

The first day back at classes was full of muddled first-years who had forgotten their schedules and older students who couldn't even get past the first step of the Rinaldi Infusion. By the time that Luna and I reached Charms, our last class of the day, we were beyond exhausted. Collapsing into our old seats, we waited for Flitwick to come through the door. And we waited. And waited. And waited. My quill that I was using to doodle a monkey on a scrap of parchment fell to the floor. As I bent down to pick it up, the quill rolled forward, and the door opened. Without having to look up, I knew who it was. The same pain-pricking sensation all over the skin, the same icy fire crawling through my veins, and the same urgent need to kill the pain by the only means necessary- fainting or death. Deathly pale, I clambered back into my double-desk with Luna. Mr. Harry Potter himself was standing at the front of the room, in teacher's robes nevertheless.

He glanced down at the parchment he was holding, so obviously a seating chart, and said, "So nice of you to join us, Miss Mason." The entire class sniggered except Luna. "Now today in this class we will be continuing the practice of Non-verbal spells. I believe that your class was just starting advanced charms with this method before the archaeological culture experience. Today, we will be performing the '_Aedifica_' non-verbally. So far, only one student has been able to cast this charm. No one questioned the authority of the man only one year older than us. I felt like asking what on earth he was doing teaching us, but Luna obviously felt what I was going to say, and she gently reminded me of what happened in my first week of school.

To help myself ignore the agonizing pain coursing through my body, I held my wand and turned to walk to table in the back of the classroom where class materials were. When I finally reached the massive slab of walnut, I grabbed the bundle of sticks for myself and Luna. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, the pain tripled, exploding from the source. My already internally-battered body couldn't take the pain and I sprinted to my desk away from Harry. After casting the spell, Luna's twigs built the foundation for a castle. Several other structures appeared, but most built a simple square house. Mine seemed to be the only ones that built a funerary pyre. The pyre grew in size until it covered nearly the entire desk. I didn't know where the materials had come from, until I looked around (a feat surely by itself) and saw everybody glaring at me due to their lack of building materials.

Mr. Potter broke the silence, "Very nice non-verbal summoning charm Miss Mason. Take ten points for Ravenclaw. But theft is not to be tolerated so a point from Ravenclaw. Class dismissed." He said all of this with a quiet twinkle in his voice, yet there was a distinct sadness to the voice. We all left, and I hadn't realized how quickly the hour went, what with ignoring the pain and performing the non-verbal spell. Scampering away from him, the pain lessened, but the dull ache was still there. I am still indignant about being accused of theft because I didn't do it. Oh well, who would listen to me anyway.

Currently, everybody is at dinner, and I have five more minutes before Luna comes bursting into the Dormitory, with the pain relieving potion from Madame Pomfrey for me. The only good thing about school being on hiatus, is that all of the teachers have set a permanent syllabus for the remainder of the year. So, I have completed the essays for all classes for the next week. Now I know why everybody hated me at Salem Prep: I was the bookworm. Oh, I guess I estimated wrong about how long it would take Luna to get here. I heard her coming through the Bookcases not five seconds ago. Adieu, fair files.

PS-Remind to tell you what happened, dear files.

……………………………………………………………………

_Ginny's Files_

_17 NOVEMBER 1999_

Dear Diary:

They are here. The three of them. In my arithmancy class, Hermione was teaching, and I saw them all helping Therom with his flighty second years. I turned to rush around the corner, but Ron, the great oaf, shouted to me loudly. Then _he_ turned around, smiled sadly and revisited his work. He said that they were all becoming teacher's assistants that year for different teachers, but they were all working for the Llewellyn, the new Head of Gryffindor. This is a wonderful idea. I am taking three types of charms classes this year and he- oh, alright (Why do I always feel scared when I am talking to you diary? Right. That idiot Riddle) _Harry­_ is teaching one of those classes. Bugger. On a more cheerful note, it's dinner time, and I am a Weasley- enough said.

_18 NOVEMBER 1999_

Dear Diary:

Well, lets just say that there is a reason why Harry is teaching the Advanced N.E.W.T. Charms class, and Flitwick is not. Don't get me wrong, the little guy sure is great at teaching beginners and the practical applications of Charms, but it seems that Harry is a natural teacher, and that he doesn't abuse his status…according to those nasty Slytherins. Or rather, what's left of them.

……………………………………………………………………..

Dear Diary:

Today, the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had double Herbology today, so I walked out to the Greenhouses with Luna and Abbey. She grows on you, if you live in a cave with her for two months. Somebody at breakfast said that she was evil, and stole everybody's wood. But I don't believe them. Who listens to stupid people anyway- especially ones that belong to the male species? She was really, really pale and looked as if she was in a ton of pain. I asked her what was wrong, and all she said was Library, which is Abbey-speak for: 'I am in a lot of pain and really have no idea what is going on, so we have to go to the Library during break.' Bugger. That is where we are now, and I am pretending to take notes. Luna said that she asked her to go to Madame Pomfrey to get a pain-relieving potion for her last night, but when they were in Charms, it didn't do anything to help her pain at all. Bugger again. Herm- I mean _Miss Granger_- has spotted us in the Library looking at volumes of books on pain and torturing. We're in for it now.

…………………………………………………………………...

_Abbey's Files_

_18 November 1999_

I took half of that potion last night, after dinner, and it helped me to fall asleep, and I took another half this morning right before Charms, but Potter was teaching that class, and the pain once again spiked, as if there was no potion in my body. Luna helped me walk out to the Herbology greenhouses, when Ginny met up with us. She grows on you, if you live in a cave with her for two months. She asked me what was wrong, and all I could get out was 'library'. Now what kind of answer is that? Honestly 'library'? So this afternoon we went to the Library to look up books on pain and torturing. Hermione found us, and was really mad to see the books we were looking at, saying that they should have been in the Restricted Section. Then she asked why we were reading these books, and I gave in. She looked genuinely concerned, and asked if I had seen Pomfrey and whatnot, but after that really long time between fainting spells in October, I figured I would give her space. Laughing at this, she settled into one of the chairs around the big table, and began reading an old tome with the title of: _Magick Moste Painfil_. That sounded promising is what she said. I remember.

Hermione was able to send the other books back with a flick of her wand. One of the perks of my job, she told us. I really didn't care, I just wanted to find a way to kill the pain. I guess I fell asleep, because it was dark when Luna began asking me what my symptoms were like. I told her, and Hermione looked up 'icy-fire' and 'fainting' in the index. Here is a copy of the excerpt she found:

"_The _Poena Tutulae_ Spell is an immensely complex spell of protection. A spell cast upon a child by their parental figure is meant to deter them from discovering a secret, meeting a specific person or specific people, or a strong magical fate. This deterring begins with something as little as nausea or fainting and can lead to death. Some under the influence of the Poena Tutulae have even committed suicide in order to escape the pain. The pain at its absolute minimum is described as pinpricks and it may then escalate to the feeling of ice spreading throughout the body. When the _Tutis Unus_ comes to close to discovering the secret or power, or has physical contact with the person, the pain will escalate to the highest degree. This and the _Fidelius Charm_ have much in common. The Poena Tutulae keeps a person from knowing something or someone, whereas the Fidelius Charm_ _only allows one person to divulge the secret. This charm is relatively new, being discovered in 1876. A quick jab straight into the air, with a curved motion at the top will complete the spell, along with the incantation of the spell's name. The only one who can lift the spell is the person who cast the spell, or the Guardian of the pain. A pain relieving potion cannot completely rid the Tutis Unus of the harsh pain once physical contact occurs, but it will help by keeping the pain at a minimum and will also be of use as a pain-prevention._

So, as you can see there is no way that I can get rid of the pain, because Erin told me that my parents died right before I was 'delivered' to her, so obviously there is no way I can get them to lift the spell. They didn't want me to meet Harry Potter, but I want to know why they did it! More importantly, who were they? Erin and Michael have always been touchy on this subject, but when we moved to our new house in Maine three years ago, I found my baby trunk, and down in the bottom, underneath the plies of dresses and tiny shoes, there was a crinkled, yellowing note about me, and my name, and it was signed 'Ellie'. Erin never kept journals, so I can't find out who she was.

PS-Remind to tell you what happened, dear files.

……………………………………………………………

The Most Important Files of the Marauders

January the Eleventh 1977

_**Messr. Moony would like to send a note to both Messr. Prongs and Messr. Padfoot, telling them that if they do not stop doodling their sweet-heart's names on the notes that they are supposed to be taking, than they shall certainly fail their N.E.W.T.'s.**_

_Messr. Prongs would like to point out that he has never gotten below a ninety-three on any assignment in school so far, thus studying is entirely unnecessary. _

**Messr. Wormtail requests that Messr. Padfoot lend him his Charms homework in exchange for the Divination work he did.**

**Messr. Padfoot would like to tell Messr. Wormtail off, but is obliged to him due to the debt-seal charm. I will give it to you after class.**

_**I hate to tell you this, but McGonagall has spotted you. Hide the Map!**_

_Bugger._

**Bugger.**

**Bugger.**

Thank you, Gentlemen. Shall we say tomorrow night for detention? Professor M. McGonagall.

_How about I get her some sugar quills in Hogsmeade tonight? Oh. I can't. I forgot. I have head duties with Lily tonight._

**I hope that you to are very happy once you get married and abandon the rest of us.**

_**Don't forget Black that you and Amaryllis are getting pretty close. You have only had one girlfriend all year. Give yourself a pat on the back.**_

**I think that I love her.**

_This is insufferable! Just Propose already and life as we know it will continue. And besides, even if Amaryllis is stupid enough to go out with you Sirius, she does give us good information on what is going on in lily's head, even though Erin Murdaugh would be better for that sort of information. Bugger. She saw us again._

Does a week's worth of detention sound more pleasurable to you, Gentlemen? See me after class for the details, and _no_ skipping out!

……………………………………………………………………..

LUNA'S FILES

_Final Day of the Ruling of Sagittarius_

To the Great and Powerful Diary:

In all of the hullabaloo of returning to Hogwarts, and the pain and torturing research, I have neglected to inform you, poor dear files, on what happened to myself and Abbey during the cave. We were both accioing the same pot, when time seemed to stop. This great white light appeared, and our wands floated up. The light formed a green Crumple-Horned Snorcack, that swallowed our wands, and a red dragon spit out the wands. Creepy is it not. I heard a voice speaking about the _Aagesloten bij-Geest _and the use of_ Aagesloten bij degenen_ and them defeating the Higher Power. Now I am able to hear Abbey's thought, and feel her emotions, but I don't think that she is able to do that yet. I didn't discover it until today. And now, I think this have something to do with the Poena Tutulae.

Oh, that was the bell, and now my lovely breakfast must end. Good and wonderful diary, wish me good luck on my day.


	10. Chapter 9

**(A/N I know that Luna seems a bit OOC, but I always thought that Luna was the sane one, and everybody else is insane. Oh, and I don't know if I included this in earlier notes, but the entirety of other peoples' journals are not included. The only complete set of entries belongs to Abbey. Please Review if you want to.)**

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter, otherwise, I could pay my own tuition

_Abbey's Files_

_21 NOVEMBER 1999_

Well, yet again pop-quizzes reined the land of Hogwarts, and every fair maiden swooned whence they saw the tell-tale signs. Enough with that trash- Like I said pop-quizzes around the clock. The only thing good about taking three double-period classes today, rather than 8 singles, is that I only had five quizzes, rather than the maximum. Who knew that having 215 minutes of classes with Binns would actually be good for me. You know, besides the fact that I love history……

In order for us (the seventh years) to graduate on time we have to stay for both breaks and get caught up! How stupid is that? Tonight, there is no moon- well a new moon- so I have astronomy with Professor Sinister and apparently Ron Weasley. If he is anything like Ginny, I'll bet my month's-worth supply of sugar quills that he is excellent. The three of them seemed to be rather good at transfiguration when they were helping Professor Llewellyn in the cave, and rumor has it that they are working there two. When will Hogwarts be rid of them? If at all….

The clock is striking quarter past eleven, and it will take me a good half hour to get to that Tower from here. Stupid Moving stair cases.

PS-Remind to tell you what happened, dear files.

……………………………………………………………………

_22 NOVEMBER 1999_

(Just past midnight)

Let me just say, files, that I am glad that I never made my sugar-quill bet public. I would be hungry in class for the next month. And Hogsmeade visits cancelled too. I saw the notice on the board when I came up a little while ago. Why not just once a month, once every other month? Especially for the seventh and fifth years- we are taking regulated exams! I mean Lord… Lord… Voldemorite is dead. No, that isn't quite his name. I got it! Voldemort is dead! Governors must think that evil still lurks around a highly magical school and village. What a shocker! How could they possibly conclude that dark forces are spreading and their power growing? Okay, I'll cut it with the sarcasm. But honestly- it isn't like He was the only evil wizard. Or even the only evil person. The ministry needs to open their eyes and smell the butterbeer or take a look around to what is and was happening. Muggleborns weren't the only ones ever persecuted.

I will get off my tirade against sleeping ministers, and try to catch the last of my sleep. I have that huge homework assignment for the History of the Ancient Muggles. That does have a nice ring to it, does it not? Sound like a group of really old muggles, like a granny. Something about that book the _Bible_ and Abaddon. Man, I really need some sleep.

PS-Remind to tell you what happened, dear files.

_23 NOVEMBER 1999_

(After I woke up- before breakfast)

Did you know that if found that sleeping with an ink bottle knocked over on a HAM paper, the ink seeps into pores, and ones skin will turn a blotchy shade of grey? And said person's paper has a face shaped blob of ink on it. Oh, woe is me that Scourgify will never work on my skin. I must clean it the old fashioned way. Or better still: Use concealment and make-up charms! That is the ticket.

PS-Remind to tell you what happened, dear files.

……………………………………………………………………

_Ginny's Files_

_23 NOVEMBER 1999_

Dear Diary:

I wish you had eyes and could have seen the way that Harry was looking. Actually, no eyes, that would be kind of creepy. Not that that is important. Giles came over to me at breakfast and said that he wanted to know if we could go out again and then having no reply, I had to go and tell him that Hogsmeade visits had been cancelled. Stupid Death Eaters and my stupid big mouth. Any way Harry looked sad for the first time I have seen him look since Sirius died. But this was different- it was more like a regretfully sad face, not an angry sad face. They are both quite different, but still sad. Where am I going with this? Last night was Ron's first class, and Luna and Abbey were in it, so I will ask them after breakfast. Well, speak of the devil (Not that they are the devil, but you know what I mean. Oh bugger! Curse this babbling habit!), the pair just walked in, and Abbey looks a little grey. Oh- wait, she must have fallen asleep on her ink bottle again. Charmed ink can't be Scourgified off, concealed or scrubbed off. It just takes time. Quite a bit of it. I have to go, and now I wish that you did have eyes to see her expression. I must curse babbling. Luna just told me that the notice board in Ravenclaw has something up that Christmas and Easter holidays for seventh years are cancelled. I wonder what the younger students are going to do, if they were planning on spending it here. At least they gave us plenty of notice to escape our parents' wrath. In my case, not coming home for Christmas, when such an option is available is considered a mortal wound to my mother.

Oh, well. Let me check my schedule. I have double Potions this morning and DADA. After the horrible memory from two days ago involving pop-quiz fever among the teachers, my two favorite classes will be a welcome relief. History of anything- magic or muggle- is not my strong suit. Charms is. But I enjoy other classes more than that particular area of study. Not that I am saying that I don't enjoy this, I mean, I am taking three classes of it. Speaking of more than one class: Abbey is taking like three _**HISTORY**_ courses! With Binns! Demelza and I have to run- we've got Llewellyn.

……………………………………………………………………

_Abbey's Files_

_23 NOVEMBER 1999_

Curse Charmed Inc.'s Ink! It is irremovable, so that when it soaks in your skin, it stays in sight no matter how much make-up you wear and how many Concealment charms are placed! At least I know that my papers will never be erased and such. Drat! I know I keep forgetting something big to write, but I cannot remember what it is… Oh yes, something about the cave, something about Luna. And lights! Oh, Jolly good (Did I just write that in charmed ink? Eek- I've gone Loony. Or Luna depending on the way you look at it…), I've remembered! We accioed the same pot together, not to long before we left, and lights went flashing, and there was a voice saying something about the Higher Power and something in Dutch. Urgh, my head hurts. **(Author's Note: This next underlined and bolded Part is not in Abbey's Files, but only for like a sentence) ****I wish that I had a kneazle! Oh! Abbey's has opened the link! Hello Abbey. Will you write down everything I say? Good**.

Abbey, if you are able to hear my thoughts, I don't want you to say anything, just write. Bring this down to breakfast tomorrow, and I will glance at it. We are the next Aangesloten bij-Geest. The Joined Spirits. We have to defeat the Higher Power. Harry has already done a good job of getting rid of Voldemort, but we must finish the job, to remove the force that drives evil, not just in our own dimension, but in all the rest. Get a good night's sleep. Lots to do in the morning.

I think I might take Luna's advice about sleeping. This is all really weird.

_24 NOVEMBER 1999_

Okay Luna Are you ready? **Of course I am. **We are attempting to see how this connection works, and we are writing down verbatim what is being said from opposite ends of the table in the Great Hall. We will compare these at Lunch. **Enough with the explanation to yourself. We need to get cracking. What am I thinking? What am I feeling right now**That is too easy Luna, you are thinking of purple elephants and you are feeling joy, elation, happiness? Not any of those is a precise fit. What am I thinking of? What is my emotion?** You're thinking of a Purple Hippopotamus tap-dancing in a bright orange tutu. What is a hippopotamus anyways? You are feeling scared, intrigued and anxious. How did I do?** Brilliantly. Go look up a Hippopotamus in the Library on non-magical animals. Speaking of Library, we need to go and figure out what happened to us. **I can't tonight. How about tomorrow. **Ooh, does somebody have a hot date? **More like a detention date. I was doing my arithmancy homework in Divination yesterday. Should've dropped the stupid subject when I could've. **Don't say that Luna! We might need help on this. Why don't you ask Trelawney if she knows anything about the Higher Power? You know stuff like history, what it is, how do two teenage girls defeat it? **Yes, and I will use my prophecy voice. Much more eerie than my normal one. She'll find it convincing enough I suppose. **Good. Do you want to try communicating with out the paper for a minute? **Nothing gained without an effort. PS: If this whole non-paper thing works, how about in class? Or would that be exploitation?** One step at a time, my friend. But I don't consider it exploitation. This is a talent.

So I think that the non-paper thing went pretty well. Actually in my case it was non-computer. I think that the magic is wearing you down, even with my modifications, the hard drive is- well. I don't know. Computers are not my forte. Maybe I should continue on paper, and scan these in at the end of the year? All-righty then, judging by the violent error message that popped up after I wrote that, I will keep you with me. And Magic might actually be doing you a favor. Bell. Great I have ten minutes to drink a half-cauldron of P.R. Potion and rush to the Charms classroom.

After downing that potion, it went to waste! Flitwick was teaching, _and_ it was just magical theory day, so I couldn't summon anything. And I will repeat myself- I DID THAT ON ACCIDENT. IT WAS A SUBCONSCIOUS MISTAKE!!! Well, it seems that7 now my venting is done, we are supposed to reading the chapter on man-created monsters, that can only be destroyed by elemental means. DADA isn't as fun as it was at Salem, but the teacher is much better. Therom is way better than the rest. It is just that Smith used to incorporate physical fitness into it, and we would use combat training as a way to learn new technique. I studied all of this years ago, but one can only take so many Advanced Newts in one year. And I am taking the Maximum. Two histories, a charms, potions, and transfiguration. I would have loved to take an advanced Arithmancy or Ancient Runes, but I couldn't fit it in. Ginny and Luna's friend Hermione took nearly ten classes in her third year. I would have loved to get everything done then, but there aren't any time-turners left in Britain. Uh oh. Therom spotted me writing instead of reading!

**THIS DEVICE IS HEARBY DECLARED PROPERTY OF PROFESSOR SAM THEROM, DEPARTMENT OF DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**

**Miss Mason, you have five minutes to turn this into me, starting now.**

I would love to write, but I have to encrypt everything. Farewell dear files.

Ξζψωη۝۞ۓ ỡỨ ψω┌┘└┐┌┘└┐╝░ ζψωη۝۞ۓỡỨ ξζψωη۝۞ۓỡỨ ╙╧ð ỹỖỗ•‡∫∞∏۝ψω┌┘└┐ ┌┘└┐╝░ ╙╧ð ψω┌┘└┐┌┘└┐╝░╙╧ỹỖỗ•‡∫∞∏۝ψω┌┘└┐

LUNA'S FILES

_Third Day of the Ruling of Sagittarius _

To the Great and Powerful Diary:

It seems that Mason over here got her stupid compyutir confiscated, so now we have nothing to compare. **Luna, it was an accident, please forgive me!** Therom could have read all that stuff that has happened to us, the link, the Poena Tutulae, and the link! We could be sent to the Funny Farm! **Give me some credit Luna (and you better be writing all of this down!!) I encrypted all of the data right before I gave it to him! But, I can't get the **_computer_** back now! And if we wait for too long, the encryption will have occurred so fast, that I won't be able to reverse it.** You my dear aqaintenc-**not friend anymore**­- as I WAS SAYING, forgot that Ginny is my friend, and that she is in fact A Weasley! You should have seen the stuff that she and her brothers could do when they went here; I mean they were absolutely Brilliant. The Portable swamp- **Luna FOCUS!!!! Great Idea, they distract we go in and get it. Know of any other Pranksters to help?** Yes, but they can't help you. **Why Not?** The three of them are Teacher's Aids, and you are allergic to the best one I know. Sorry, just the three of us. This might be easier to plan, if you came and sat down by me. Friends? **Friends. **

_Fourth Day of the Ruling of Sagittarius_

To the Great and Powerful Diary:

So, Abbey and I made up. Not that we were really fighting. What is really funny is how much trouble Abbey has writing with a quill! To aid our research, I gave her a journal. We just finished up in the library researching the Higher Power, but we found nothing at all except a small notation on 'the Court of Seven'. So we looked that up. Nothing. If we were able to get to Hogsmeade, Abbey and I would Apparate to the Ministry of Magic, to take a peek inside the library. But lack of these excursions may prove that strategy impossible.

On a happier note, since my collections of _Quibblers_ somehow became fuel for fires while we were in the cave, my father sent me a new set (I told him that Ginny wanted a complete set) and an American Set for Abbey. He is always so thoughtful.

Abbey wants us to keep our new found power a secret, even from Ginny and McGonagall. She mentioned something about her brother, and then she got quiet. I never knew that she had a brother, and we've been friends for nearly four years, but I do know her younger sisters, Kathleen and Megan. They are two years younger than us, but they didn't come with her to Hogwarts this year. Sweet girls, but whenever they start talking about summer break five years ago, the whole family stops talking and Michael usually breaks whatever is in his hands. So, yeah, we have no idea how to defeat this Higher Power or what it even-

_THE ONES WHO WILL ANIHILATE THE DOMINATION OF THE HIGHER POWER WILL BE THE JOINED ONES. ON THE EVE OF THE MILLENIUM AFTER THE FINAL OF THE COURT OF SEVEN IS VANQUISHED, THE DEED WILL BE DONE. THEIR POWERS WILL BE POLAR OPPOSITES, YET ONCE JOINED, THEIR VALOR WILL BE SO STRONG THAT THEY WILL BE ABLE TO UNITE THE TOTALITY OF GOOD, AND THEY SHALL LEAD THE ARMY TO THE END. AND THE COURT OF SEVEN WILL BE RENEWED TO ITS FORMER GLORY. AND THOSE WHO ASCEND TO THE THRONES SHALL WIELD THEIR POWER FOR GOOD. THE JOINED ONES SHALL CONQUER THE REMAINING OF EVIL FOR THEY SHALL BE BORN AS TWO, AND DIE AS ONE._

_Abbey's Files_

_25 NOVEMBER 1999_

I am writing in this new journal that Luna gave me. Really, it is just thin parchment bound with a thick, embossed parchment cover. The design is some Celtic knot. We have to be down at breakfast in 10 minutes. Well, I just went to check on Luna, and what do you know it, she was asleep on her journal. At least she is known for eccentric attire, so she won't look too out of HER ordinary wearing color-change ink on her face and hands.

At Morning Break

By the time we got down to the Great Hall, all that was left was cold, lumpy porridge. As soon as I get back to the States, I am going to have a big dish of Erin's homemade Macaroni and Cheese, Chocolate Chip Pancakes, and Chicken Noodle soup. I am sick of Blood Pudding, Steak and Kidney Pie, Shepard's Pie and Haggis. This morning at mail time I received a parcel about two pounds thick of Applications for me to fill out from my dear parents. If not for the fact that I have finished all of my pre-assigned essays, I would never get any of these done in the two weeks I have to complete them! I am supposed to apply to:

The Divinational Arts Academy in Sedona

The Institute of Magical Healing in Santa Fe (With a semester in St. Augustine at the Fountain of Youth)

University of the Unexplained Events in Roswell

Parham's School of Tertiary Magic (Why Would my Parents want me to study Dark Arts?)

Mudpot University in Yellowstone (One of the only good ideas they have- it has a great potions program!)

University of Belvedere in Central Park (After nearly eleven years at Salem, who really needs to know more about muggles)

Bureau of History: Department of Magic

Bureau of Ancient Runes: Department of Magic

Bureau of Secrecy from Muggles: Department of Magic

Since my father is the Editor of the American _Quibbler_, I have a ton of writing experience in a legitimate and credible paper (Unlike _The Daily Tribune_), that will look great on all of those applications. Hmm, maybe I should include in my essays that that I share a telepathic link with another person and I am supposed to kill the Higher Power and I have no idea who or what-

_THE ONES WHO WILL ANIHILATE THE DOMINATION OF THE HIGHER POWER WILL BE THE JOINED ONES. ON THE EVE OF THE MILLENIUM AFTER THE FINAL OF THE COURT OF SEVEN IS VANQUISHED, THE DEED WILL BE DONE. THEIR POWERS WILL BE POLAR OPPOSITES, YET ONCE JOINED, THEIR VALOR WILL BE SO STRONG THAT THEY WILL BE ABLE TO UNITE THE TOTALITY OF GOOD, AND THEY SHALL LEAD THE ARMY TO THE END. AND THE COURT OF SEVEN WILL BE RENEWED TO ITS FORMER GLORY. AND THOSE WHO ASCEND TO THE THRONES SHALL WIELD THEIR POWER FOR GOOD. THE JOINED ONES SHALL CONQUER THE REMAINING OF EVIL FOR THEY SHALL BE BORN AS TWO, AND DIE AS ONE._

Well, the bell just rang, which means I have five minutes to get to class. Whoa look at what I wrote, I will have to tell Luna.

At Evening, right before curfew

Well, my classes after break went okay. And Luna's new look went over really nicely with the class, only two Slytherin 1st year trolls teased her. She gave both boys a jelly-legs jinx and that definitely shut them up. In all this time I've known her, I've never seen her do anything like that. Something must have happened to her. Our last class before dinner was different, so we went our respective directions. Usually we sit close to the entrance but when she came in, she walked straight past me and sat at the other end of the Great Hall. Even my frantic Telepathic messages only received a disgruntled huff accompanied with a 'go away' or 'leave me alone'! Tonight after everybody goes to bed, I am going to read her journal, and see if anything was written there. What hurt the most today, was that I have no other friends in Ravenclaw, practically in the entire school, so I was all alone for almost the whole day.

_26 NOVEMBER 1999_

It seems that Luna had the same idea I did. She was worried about my frantic messages, but before that, she said that there was something that she needed to talk about something with me. So, she was going to check my journal and see if anything was wrong. I think that she forgot that only the last couple of days are in this, but now we see that the fact is irrelevant. To satisfy our curiosities, we swapped journals. Once we both got to the prophecy bit, Luna deemed that it was important for us to chat in the bathroom where we could lock the door, as to not awake the other girls. There we decided that we would talk to the one teacher who might actually be able to help us through this.

Unfortunately, that one teacher is Harry Potter. So we are going to talk to him about this _and_ getting my computer back and the whole Poena Tutulae thing. Since Harry and I physically cannot converse with one-another, Ginny and Luna are going to speak with him, and a letter from 'me' will accompany them. Right now we were sitting in the common room, for warmth and light, which we each needed, but for different reasons. Luna needs the light to help her see the ever increasing pile of crumpled paper. So far I have been allowed to read only one letter before it was thrown into the fireplace:

_Dear Harry,_

_My name is Abbey Mason. I am not one of those stupid fan-girls, don't worry. You grew up in a muggle household, I believe, so you know what a computer is. My friends Ginny and Luna tell me that you might be able to help us with a distraction…_

This was promptly tossed in the fire along with others that began 'Teacher's Assistant' Potter or 'My dear Friend Harry Potter' and a whole slew of other letters until she finally hit the jackpot with this little baby:

_To Mr. H. Potter:_

_Don't worry: I am not another one of your crazed fans. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood should both be in your office with you right now. The reason why I am not with them right now is because whenever I am in your presence, my body explodes in a pain so brutal, people have died from this. (Don't worry about me. Ginny said that you have a saving people thing according to Hermione Granger.)This pain is induced by the_ Poena Tutalae _spell, which is why we need your help. It is a well known fact that you grew up in a muggle household, so obviously, you know what a computer is. My computer was confiscated from Professor Llewellyn several days ago without cause, and It is imperative that I get it back. My friends tell me that you are quite the sneaky person, and might be able to retrieve this for us. You will have no obligation toward us, but we will compensate you for your efforts. Just name anything but money, because even when pooled, our funds only amount to two galleons and thirteen sickles. _

_Luna and I also have matters that we wish to discuss with you on a matter that doesn't involve Ginny, and one that we would like to keep private for as long as possible. This too involves information stored on my computer. _

_At this point, if you are willing to help us, you should finish up this letter and say 'Everything appears to be in order', shuffle the papers and start planning immediately. Once Ginny has left, Luna will hand you our journals, with important pages being tabbed. We give you free permission to read everything on the non-tabbed pages, but bear in mind that the important ones are flagged. (Just so you know, a lot of the important information on my half is in the computer.) If you choose to help us in our mission to rescue my computer, that would help My mission with Luna and to find my birth Parents._

_Thank you so much,_

_Abbey Mason_

_P.S. Did anybody in your family, that you know of, have bright red, curly hair?_

I added that last bit in Luna's hand to see if it got any reaction from Harry. Thank Merlin for copying charms. Poor Luna's hand would have fallen off. It is just about daybreak and we have a code to crack, or so they say...

**(A/N I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. I have been real busy with Tennis this summer and preparing for**_** Deathly Hallows**_** that I wasn't able to post it. Hogwarts Files is going to have to be posted as a sequel, but the next part (which is richly detailed, and the first draft of Chappie 1 is half done) is not going to be written in diary format, as you will all understand in the next chapter. Please Review if you feel that this story is atrocious, or if you enjoyed this. I know that this isn't my best work, I wrote it while camping, but feedback is always appreciated. What a long AN! Bye)**


	11. Chapter 10

**(A/N I Hope you enjoy the final installment of this. Don't worry the Sequel will be up soon! Still not sure of a title though… Once again, I wrote this while camping, so even with a thesaurus, it might get a little repetitive there.)**

Disclaimer: I have never owned, do not and will never own Harry Potter Harry Potter

_Abbey's Files_

_27 NOVEMBER 1999_

Harry Accepted! Tomorrow we Strike! I was considering writing that as my entry, but then, I thought, who would inform my dear files (well, in this notebook, pages) of the happenings of the day. For obvious reasons, I will not be disclosing the plan to you. That and I don't really know how we are retrieving this. All I know comes from what Luna told me: Be outside the staff room tonight at 8:00 PM. Today after AN Charms, Harry asked Ginny to stay and talk about one of her assignments. She gave Luna and Me the symbol to come in after four minutes. Well, Luna went in, you know because I would probably die of pain, the class had been full of it. Luna went in, and for once my nervous system didn't spike when Harry was nearby, because let us say that he and Ginny were in a rather compromising position. Especially since Harry is a FACULTY MEMBER!

Luna and I talked about the Court of Seven prophecy and here is how we summed it up: The Joined Ones (Us) will defeat the HP (it will take too long to write _Higher Power_ if I have to this much) (Whoever He, She, or It might be). This will happen on New Year's Eve of the millennium (So we either have a little over 1 year, 1,000 years, 2,000 years, 3,000 years etc.). We are extremely different. We will use our new found gift of the combined powers to head an army of the good (Who will listen to two Teenage girls anyway?). The court of Seven (Supposedly whom the HP rules over) is going to be rebuilt and good people will run it. Oh yeah, we will die.

That final tidbit is one that is just a minor drawback from destroying evil for a least a millennium. Harry told Luna to bring me with her when he reads the excerpt about the Poena Tutulae to Ron and Hermione. Obviously, he doesn't know that Hermione helped us with this whole research thing. The Curfew Bell just rang, which apparently they didn't have for Luna's first five years, so I must bid you Adieu my fair files.

_28 NOVEMBER 1999 (About 1:00 AM)_

Well, Harry got the computer back, but how, I don't know. The 3 of us (Ginny, Luna, and ME!) snuck into 'The Golden Trio's' common room after we followed Harry, this is where we are now. In the time that it took for us get the computer and get down to this room, my Pain-Reliving Potion was beginning to wear off, and the fiery ice in my veins grew little by little. Hermione was waiting outside with a cauldron full of my elixir to give me. Harry and I just discovered another way of talking to one another. If I said 'Luna, please tell Ron to tell Harry that the next code to go in is this' and Harry said 'Ginny ask Hermione to ask Abbey what the next code is' we could converse without much involvement of the Poena Tutulae. Harry said that he never got to play on his cousins new computers but his aunt and uncle gave him old ones, and read a lot of books on how to fix them. So that is why he is fixing it tonight. Or this morning? I read a lot of stuff from that diary of the four guys with weird names. Get this: McGonagall was around and taught them. The guy named 'Prongs' was dating Lily Evans and the guy named 'Padfoot' was dating that Amaryllis Thornapple. I read the entry from October 12th, 1976 again and noticed something odd, when I looked at a later one, from January 11th, 1977. Erin Murdagh (My adoptive mom) was Lily Evans best friend. Amaryllis Thornapple was also one of their friends and Michael (My Adoptive Father)'s sister Iris Mason was one of their friends also. So, this Thornapple woman needs to tell me something, and two of the adults in my life that I am closest to were friends with Harry's mum. Isn't that interesting? Poor Aunt Iris, never got married, the guy she loved was a werewolf or something… Oh, Hermione is calling me.

I can hardly write for excitement! Let me start at the beginning. Hermione had brewed up a Sibling Detector Solution (Which is actually just a slight variant on the Rinaldi Infusion), because she remembered that day that I knocked her over in Hogsmeade. When she told me that she wanted Harry and me to take it to see if we were anyway near related, the Poena Tutulae spiked up the farthest it has ever been. It was 30,000 times (okay that is just a guess) more excruciating than when Harry accidentally bumped into me that one charms class. Ron (ever the prat, as Ginny states constantly) woke up when he heard me scream. (All of this has been told to me because I was not in a state to remember it) Then he saw me rolling around on the floor, and he asked what the matter with me was. I think Harry answered. Luna for some reason cut my arm and Harry's arm. She collected some of Harry's blood and put it into the pain relieving potion and some directly into my arm. Then she poured blood into the Sibling Detector Solution. After that she forced both potions down my throat and told Harry to swallow the Sibling one. If people are siblings, the potion forces the younger ones to take on the exact physical appearance of the eldest for a minute. So, apparently I have a brother. That was written like I didn't care. Let me try again. Hem, Hem. _**I HAVE A BROTHER! I KNOW WHO MY REAL PARENTS ARE!!!!**_ There. Oh, yes. Obviously this was the secret my parents- our parents- wanted to hide from me, because the Poena Tutulae has no effect whatsoever now. No more extensive use of Pain Relieving Potion anymore. I hope it will still work in the future, but at least now I know why I was fainting so much at the beginning of the year.

Luna and I told the other four people in the room about being the Aangesloten bij-Geest. And the prophecy. Then Harry asked if we had seen McGonagall about this whole deal, and I explained how I didn't want a lot of people to know, especially after what happened with my brother Anthony. First thing after breakfast today, Harry, Luna and I are going to see her. Oh what joy! And believe me when I say that I am scared of her, and I ain't afraid of much. My last thought this early morning before we go up to the Ravenclaw wing is this: Who Is Amaryllis Thornapple?

_28 NOVEMBER 1999 (After the post-first meal meeting with the Head of Students, Faculty, and Staff and nearly time for the second meal)_

Yeah, during my –our- meeting with McGonagall, it was decided that since my Poena Tutulae was undone, I had a newly found Brother (Or should I say Bother, not sure yet. Anthony and I got along real well.) And my very life was hanging in the balance (along with Luna's of course) I will be discontinuing my education. Luna and I are to take our NEWTS the week after the end of First Term. Apparently this will help us prepare to deal with the HP. As Luna is missing a good deal of information on the NEWTS and I am missing a tiny bit, we will be having tutors: Harry and Hermione. I learned most of the Material for NEWTS at Salem, so I should be okay. Luna of course, has her mental pleading capability to get the answers if she needs them, form her walking encyclopedia, ME! I might still need prep for the American FROGS. I can't ever remember what they stood for. For Recreation of Gnowing Stuff. Or something lioke that. I don't even want to take it, but I have those positions to apply for.

After we take these, we will begin the research for who the HP is, and what the Court of Seven was. That might take a while, or not at all. Most likely someone magical, and someone very old. That is funny! I wrote my _l_ in the word '_old_' like a _d_! So maybe we are looking for someone odd. During this, and after we discover who this person is, My Brother (isn't that weird to write?), Ron and Hermione will be teaching us better Dueling Skills, and how they managed to destroy all of Voldemort's horcruxes. And then, of course, is the physical battling skills that wee must acquire if we are to defeat this HP. I like doing research, but if we don't discover who the HP soon. I might lose my marbles.

I am so lucky for these NEWTS, that my education has covered so much. But I feel bad for Luna because she is just getting to the interesting part of Magical studies. Maybe she will go into a secondary school after this – well I guess we can't the prophecies said that we would die and all. I really don't want to think about this now, so I will try to think about something happy. At least for a little while.

I wonder How Kathleen and Megan are doing with school. I mean, this is the year that they have to take the Pre-FROGS and I remember fondly now, how much stress those involve. I miss them so much. That matching long, blonde hair, the rosy cheeks (Though by now, they are probably sick from stress and worry) and the impish smiles they have that say prominently 'We know Something You Don't Know'. Quite the pair of beaters for Junior Varsity, and difficult to tell apart. But isn't It odd that they never had nicknames? Always Kathleen and _never _Meg or Meggie.

As always, my thoughts are diverted back to the HP deal. We have no idea how to explain to classmates that we are leaving. Poor Luna, I mean she has been here for so long, and her friends are so close to her. This year has been tumultuous for everybody, not just us. Just ups and downs continuously. I get accepted in the exchange student program. Harry Kills Voldemort. We are evacuated. I have to kill the HP. I find out I have a brother. And I have to drop out of school to kill this HP. And I will die in the Task. This just sucks.

Oh, it is lunch time. I will have to find something to eat. Maybe I can sneak out to Honeydukes and get some chocolate. Perhaps not. I smell Macaroni and Cheese and Hamburgers! Oh Goooooody! I will actually be able to eat!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Is there such thing as a nasal mirage?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

THE FILES OF HARRY POTTER

November 30th, 1999

Hermione wants me to start writing my memoirs. They might sell for a lot of money, she says. But I just want to be able to remember everything when I am an old man. This is weird. I have seen Ginny and Luna writing in theirs in class, so it gets distracting for when I teach. And my first lesson this girl, Abbey Mason-and as it turns out she is my sister, more on that later- is crawling underneath the desks! Who would have ever thought that the students that are just a year younger than me would actually listen to me, and take notes on what I say? It is amazing. Maybe the DA was a good Idea. Why does Hermione have to be right?

So yeah, I have a sister, and she is a year younger than I am. The spitting image of my mum. Or at least from what I have seen in the pensieve. But she has dad's eyes, isn't that weird? We are just the opposite. She grew up in the United States and got accepted in the International Student Exchange Program. Just what Dumbledore would have wanted to happen to Hogwarts. She is very good, almost as good as Hermione, but a little less involved in her books. But from what Ginny told me, she seems like this year's Hermione. We are actually very similar. Both of us had prophecies made about us defeating evil, and mine has been completed, so now I can help her. It seems as if she wasn't marked though, like I was, when Voldemort tried to kill my mum and dad. I wonder where Abbey was, if she wasn't killed by the killing curse. Minor detail. She showed me all this information she has collected since we returned from this cave that the entire school was hiding in from Death Eaters. About her being a Tutis Unus, and a spell called the Poena Tutulae and how she has to defeat this Higher Power person, who rules over the Court of Seven. I am just making a random guess, but think that the Court of Seven is something supremely evil. And from the language used in the prophecy about her and Luna Lovegood, I would bet my Firebolt that Voldemort was one of these Seven.

I told Luna that I would help them prepare the best way I could. First they have to find out who this Higher Power is, and where they can be found. They are going to annihilate it- those are the terms of the prophecy- on the eve of the millennium after the Seventh of the Court of Seven is vanquished. On New Years Eve, more specifically. What a thrilling way to begin the year. But according to this Prophecy, the two of them will die. By them I mean Luna and Abbey. I really don't want them to die. Maybe this is just the Big-Brother protectiveness though. All of this is so depressing. I thought that after we got the Death Eaters locked up, it would all be over. I guess not.

This wasn't nearly as awkward as I thought it was going to be, but I am definitely not publishing this. Oh, and I nearly forgot: Hermione and I are to be tutoring Luna and Abbey so they can take their NEWTS Early. We have just a month, and considering that we never took them, this is going to be tricky.

Abbey and Luna's Joint Files

December 9th, 1999

**(A/N Key: **Luna's Writing **Abbey's Writing**

We have decided to keep one log of our days, rather than waste paper on writing the exact same thing. Things have been a little hectic lately, with studying for NEWTS. **Oh get to the point Luna, if you don't I will!** We eventually told our classmates, and teachers that we had been accepted into this special program in Southern Egypt, but we had to start Mid-January, and we wanted to graduate first.** Thank you! Everyday day now, after we finish with studies, Harry takes us to the Ministry and we look around in the Library. **This of course has only been going on for a little while, so not much has been done. But we have one name of the Court of Seven, which is certain: Grindewald. He was defeated by Dumbledore in the 1940's. So that is one down. 

**Lessons with Harry and Hermione are harder than Regular Classes! To start off, Hermione gave us an old NEWT for every single subject we're taking, and I got an A on every one. Luna got all A's except for one P in Potions. We have been studying so hard, our brains hurt. **And she can write that without repercussions because we can read each other's thoughts! **Uhh, Luna, we didn't need to write that! With all of our old data on here, now we don't have to have that stuff written in for no reason! **Oh, well! But our brains do hurt! I am really scared about this whole Higher Power thing. Aren't you?** Of course I am. But let's not cross that bridge until we come to it. And speaking of bridges, I need to cross the one that leads to sleep. **So do I.

End of Entry

December 20th, 1999

**All the kids going home are gone. Just us older kids and the ones that have nowhere to go. Very peaceful. **Sorry, our dear files that we haven't written. NEWT studies have been very difficult. But now whenever Hermione gives us the tests from the books we score all EE's! I just want to make sure that I pass all of them.** I really don't care. I mean it isn't if we are actually going to Egypt, now is it? I just wish I could see my family before this terrible mess starts. Could things be any worse? **Yes! We could have to be going to college! Imagine, the Pair of us at some university in Russia with our heavy Blibbering Humdinger coats against the wind with our big bags of books! **Yeah, that is pretty bad. But at least we wouldn't be dead. No new Leads on the Court of Seven.**

December 25th,1999

We have been given the day off today from Harry and Hermione. I got a lovely cloak from Dad, and a pretty Brooch from Abbey, and a box of candy from Ginny. **I got a great book from Kathleen and Megan, and nothing from Erin and Michael. Anthony sent nice earrings and a necklace to match. I wish we knew where he was. Luna gave me a great hat and Harry gave me some books on dueling. I gave him a book the Potter Family. **Come on Abbey, study time. No new leads on the Court of Seven.

January 7th,2000

**First NEWT Day. **First NEWT Day. One new Lead: Olivander, the wand maker as the Higher Power.

January 11th, 2000

**OLIVANDER IS THE HIGHER POWER!** But how do we get rid of him?

End of Part One

**(A/N Thank you all who read **_**The Hogwarts Files**_**! Part two should be up in a little while, the first draft of Chapter one is nearly done. For any of you that are confused about anything in the story, feel free to contact me. I hope that you enjoyed reading this story. This Chapter is dedicated to Kate, and is Part of her wonderful birthday gift, which has yet to be purchased. Thanks again)**


End file.
